Unexpected Places
by Don'ttakemyword4it
Summary: Alexis Vincent had the perfect life. She had a great family, friends, and a very successful boutique in Virginia. Though, after a rather disturbing evening, Alexis's life may not be as perfect as it seems. The BAU take over the case when things escalate and Alexis meets Spencer. Though the two are very different, they soon strike up a friendship, which could be more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi everybody and welcome to my brand-new Criminal Minds story. So here it is and I hope you enjoy:

"Good Morning Alexis," Alexis Vincent looked up from the register and saw her younger sister Lea walking into their boutique _Into My Closet _carrying two big bags.

"Hey let me help you with that," Alexis exclaimed as she came out from around the counter. She took one of Lea's bags and the sisters walked into the back. It was early morning and Alexis and Lea were the only two in the store.

"How long til opening?" Lea asked as she placed one of the bags onto her desk.

"One hour," Alexis answered. The two sisters began to take clothes out of the bag and place them on hangers. They were going to get Macy, a teenager who worked part time in the store, to hang them up. The sisters were in the middle of a conversation about improvements to the store when they heard footsteps.

"Who's that?" Lea asked.

"The store's not opened yet," Alexis stated. "Oh I think we left the door opened!"

"It's probably just some costumer wandering in," Lea said.

"I'll take care of it," Alexis said and she walked out to the front of the store. It was a man, he was standing at the counter examining the watches on display.

"Excuse me," Alexis called. The man looked up, he was in his twenties about the same age as Alexis.

"We're not opened yet sir," Alexis stated. The man didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring at Alexis.

Alexis, starting to feel a little uncomfortable, repeated, "_Sir we are_ _not opened yet._" He still didn't move, his glaze still locked on Alexis. Alexis heard more footsteps.

"Lex, you o-" Alexis turned around and saw that Lea had come into the room. At that moment, the man turned and walked out the store.

"What was that?" Lea asked.

Alexis shook her head, "I have no idea."

* * *

Alexis walked into her apartment at nine o'clock at night. She was exhausted. She loved working at the boutique, she loved the costumers and she loved the clothes. It just took a lot out of her sometimes. She locked the door open place her bag and coat on the couch. Then, Alexis kicked off her heels and walked into her kitchen. She decided to finish that slice of red velvet cake before going to bed. She took out a plate and placed the slice on it. Alexis saw that she had a couple messages on her machine, so she listened to them while eating the cake. One message was from her Mom talking about a party for Alexis's Dad for his birthday. The other was some telemarketer. Alexis listened to the final message on her machine.

_"Alexis...I know you're listening and I want you to know that we will be together and I will have my way..." _Alexis's eyes widen and she put her plate on the counter.

"What the heck," All of a sudden, she heard a noise and that's when she noticed that her family room window had been left opened. Alexis knew that she had no left the window open that morning, so she reached into her kitchen drawer and grabbed a knife. She walked slowly towards the window. As she inched closer she started to hear something flapping against the window. As like a flag. That's when Alexis did something that she would regret in the future. She looked out the window and saw that the American Flag which had been perched on her balcony had been replaced with a white, bloody t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay, here goes Chapter 2. P.S Guys I'm going to sort do a rewind and set this when Prentiss was still on the team:

"I still understand it!"

"Garcia, I don't understand what _your _talking about." Garcia and Reid entered the seemingly never empty BAU office at 11:30 pm.

"Reid, I don't understand why they have to call us in at _11:30 at night. _I was asleep! I'm practically _still in _my pjs," Garcia exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Morgan came in after them. "what's going on here?"

"Garcia doesn't understand why we got called in so late," Reid answered.

Morgan grinned, "Baby girl, you know we can get a case at all hours of the day."

"I know," Garcia replied. "I'm just peeved because they called at the one hour where I was finally getting some sleep." The three agents walked into the board room, where Prentiss, Rossi, J.J., and Hotch were waiting.

"Okay, now that the other three are here we can start," Hotch said as Garcia, Reid, and Morgan got in their seats.

"Alright, so at nine o'clock tonight a woman named Alexis Vincent got a voice mail message on her home phone-"

"Okay, so if it's just a voice message then why are we taking this case?" Rossi asked.

"Because," Hotch said. "on that same night a bloody white shirt was left on her balcony and about 5 miles away a young college grad student had been killed coming back from a football game." At that moment, a white, bloody shirt tied on a pole like a flag and a dead body appeared on the screen.

"So he killed the college grad, took her shirt, and brought it to Alexis's apartment," Prentiss concluded.

"The only question now is why," Rossi said.

"And that's what we're going to find out," Hotch said as he turned the monitor off. "She's a local so it's about a 45 minute drive. Let's go!"

When the BAU arrived at Alexis's apartment the investigation was underway. The policemen and forensic people were scattered all over the apartment. Reid examined the room looking for the girl he had seen in the file. That's when he saw her, she was sitting at the counter in her kitchen. She was clutching a mug of coffee. He was stunned, she was beautiful. Reid sighed, this was only going to make his job harder. He didn't have the best track with women. Hotch went to go talk to the chief of police, when the rest of the team went to go talk to Alexis's.

"Ms. Vincent," Alexis's looked up and saw the BAU team standing before her.

"I'm agent Rossi," Rossi said. "This is agent Prentiss, Jareau, Morgan, Dr. Reid, and Hotchner." Rossi pointed to Hotch who was talking to the chief.

"Hi," Alexis said before sipping her coffee. When she looked straight at Reid, his heart almost stopped. He looked down, he just didn't understand it. Why was this girl making him feel like this?

"Look, I know it's been a long night," Prentiss said. "But did anything unusual happen to you before you came home? Anything thing through the day or week maybe?"

Alexis thought for a moment, "Well, this morning some dude walked into our store before we opened and he wouldn't leave. He just kept staring at me. He didn't leave until my sister Lea came in."

"So he was standing right in front of you?" J.J. asked.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah."

"Is there anyway you could sit down with a sketch artist?" J.J. asked.

Alexis hesitated, "I could try."

"Lex!" Everyone looked up and Alexis's parents and her sister coming towards her. Lea and Mrs. Vincent hugged Alexis.

"Oh honey how are you? I know this must be horrible," Mrs. Vincent exclaimed. Hotch came over and pulled Morgan and Reid aside.

"You guys need to go to the corner's office and examine the college grad," Hotch commanded.

"Alright Hotch," Morgan said.

"Okay," Reid said. He looked over at Alexis and sympathized with her. He felt bad for her and what she was going through.

"Reid, reid." Reid turned and saw Morgan staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"You coming?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yeah," Reid answered.

**Alright, guys there is chapter 2. I hope you liked it, remember review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next chapter, here we go...**

Reid and Morgan followed the coroner into his office. Even when he was surrounded by dead people, Reid could not stop thinking about Alexis. He wanted to go back to her, comfort her, and make sure she was...

"Reid," Reid came back to reality.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine," Reid answered.

"Just a little flustered by death I see?" the coroner asked.

"Oh no it surrounds me everyday I'm fine," Reid replied.

"Okay," the coroner said as he lifted a blanket off of a body. "Here she is." Reid and Morgan examined the girl.

"What was her name?" Morgan asked.

"Allison Vale." Reid and Morgan looked at each other.

"Same initials," Reid whispered.

"Well that can't be coincidence." Morgan said.

Back at Alexis's house, Alexis was sitting at her dinning room next to a sketch artist. A woman named J.J. was also there with her.

"Now, tell me everything you remember about him," The sketch artist said.

"Well," Alexis said closing her eyes. "I remember that he had dark hair...yeah dark hair. I also remember that he was wearing sunglasses and..."

"It's okay Alexis, take your time," J.J. said.

"Um," Alexis tried to remember, but it was like her memory was blurry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just can't!"

"It's okay," J.J. said, she turned to the sketch artist. "Can you just give us a minute?" The sketch artist nodded and got up.

"I'm so sorry," Alexis exclaimed.

"I know," J.J. said. "Don't frustrate yourself. You've been through a traumatic night this is normal." At that moment, Morgan and Reid had returned to the apartment. They went right up to Alexis and J.J.

"How's everything going?" Morgan asked.

"Not good," J.J. replied. "She's having a hard time remembering what the guy looks like."

"Maybe Reid can help her-"

"What?" Reid asked.

"You and Prentiss are the best at the technique," J.J. added as she got up. She turned to Alexis. "Don't worry you'll be fine." They left Reid and Alexis alone.

_Great. _Alexis thought. _He's cute. Why is he cute?_

"So um, how are you feeling?" Reid asked as he sat down next to her. He noticed her smile and realized how stupid that question sounded. "I'm sorry, stupid question."

"No, no it's okay," Alexis commented. "Considering everything that's happen I feel strangely calm right now." For a moment, the two were silent, just staring at each other.

"So um, the technique?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah," Reid said. "Okay, first thing I'm going to need you to do is close your eyes and take a deep breathe." Alexis did what he told her.

"Now," Reid continued. "I'm want you to follow my voice okay. I'll be right here the whole time." Alexis nodded.

Reid went on, "Now, go back to that morning when you saw the guy." Alexis's mind took her back to that morning. "What was he wearing?"

"Um," Alexis saw the guy clearly in her mind. "I remember he was wearing sunglasses."

"Was it very sunny that morning?" Reid asked.

Alexis shook her head, "No, not really. Not sunny enough for sunglasses."

"What else?" Reid asked.

"He was wearing a leather jacket, it had to be expensive," Alexis added.

"How do you know?" Reid asked.

"Because, it was almost shining." Alexis answered. "Now that I think about he was wearing a pair of endless shoes."

"And are they expensive too?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, do you remember anything about his height, possibly weight maybe? Did you notice any of his movements. You say he didn't speak to you, but do you remember any particular looks that he gave you? Did he touch your hand?" Reid asked.

"He stared at me," Alexis replied. "It was almost chilling, like he was seeing right through me."

"Did he come near you?" Reid asked.

"I don't remember." Alexis answered. Reid could since that she was getting a little upset.

"Alexis, it's okay. I'm still here." He said. He noticed that she had grabbed his hand. He squeezed it softly to reassure her.

"Do you remember anything about his height or weight?" Reid asked.

"He was at least 5'10," Alexis answered. "I know that for sure because one of our guys at the store Jeffery is about that same height. His weight I don't know."

Reid nodded, "Okay, you can open you eyes now Alexis." When she did, she looked down and saw her hand in Reid's. Alexis went bright red and pulled it away.

"Oh my gosh," She said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine-" Reid was about to say something else when Rossi came up to them.

"Excuse me Alexis but can I speak to Reid for a moment?" Rossi asked.

Alexis nodded, "Oh of course." Reid got up and followed Rossi into another room where the rest of the team had assembled.

"Okay Garcia," Hotch announced. "Everyone's here."

"Okay," Garcia started. "I looked up information on both Alexis and Allison from what I can see here they both attended James Madison University. Only Allison graduated a year before Alexis. Allison went for engineering and Alexis for business management. Now, they were never in the same dormitory together, none of the same classes, and none of the same clubs but..."

"But what?" Reid asked.

"Both girls were listed a semester study abroad program in London," Garcia stated.

"Okay, well that's a good place to start," Morgan answered.

"Garcia I need you to run background checks on everyone in that program," Hotch commanded.

"Will do sir!" With that the computer screen went dark.


End file.
